Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Traditional communication networks use copper wires in cables for transporting information and data. However, copper cables have drawbacks because they are large, heavy, and can only transmit a relatively limited amount of data. On the other hand, an optical waveguide is capable of transmitting an extremely large amount of bandwidth compared with a copper conductor. Moreover, an optical waveguide cable is much lighter and smaller compared with a copper cable having the same bandwidth capacity. Consequently, optical waveguide cables replaced most of the copper cables in long-haul communication network links, thereby providing greater bandwidth capacity for long-haul links. However, many of these long-haul links have bandwidth capacity that is not being used. This is due in part to communication networks that use copper cables for distribution and/or drop links on the subscriber side of the central office. In other words, subscribers have a limited amount of available bandwidth due to the constraints of copper cables in the communication network.
As optical waveguides are deployed deeper into communication networks, subscribers will have access to increased bandwidth. Deployment of optical waveguides toward the subscriber is generally called fiber to the location x (FTTx) applications and includes fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) and fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) applications. There are certain obstacles that make it challenging and/or expensive to route optical waveguides closer to the subscriber. For instance, making a suitable optical connection between optical waveguides is much more complicated than making an electrical connection between copper wires. Additionally, as the communication network pushes toward subscribers, the communication network requires more connections, which compounds the difficulties of providing optical waveguides to the premises of the subscriber. Thus, routing fiber optic cables towards the subscribers requires a quick and easy solution for streamlining the installation process. Also, on the end of the network closest to the subscriber, smaller cables housing fewer optical fibers are typically used. Such cables have their own set of particular location, installation, termination, and connectorization issues generally not found with long haul cables.
For example, fiber optic cables routed toward the premises of the subscriber may be buried in the yard of the subscriber. Consequently, these buried fiber optic cables are preferably located and marked to prevent damage to the same before the subscriber or others dig. Generally speaking, the craft prefers dielectric cables since they do not have to be grounded and the like. However, dielectric cables are difficult to locate when buried. To address this problem, fiber optic cables have included a toning wire for locating the buried cable. The toning wire is typically a conductor such as copper wire that can be used to locate the buried fiber optic cable by sending a signal along the toning wire that can be detected above ground to locate the cable. Specifically, the route of a buried fiber optic cable having a toning wire is found by attaching a tone generator device to an exposed portion of the toning wire so as to generate an electrical toning signal along the toning wire. A detector is then used by the craft to find the buried portions of the toning wire by detecting the toning signal, thereby allowing marking of the cable location.
By way of example, U.S. Patent App. Pub No. 2005/0053342, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a preconnectorized fiber optic cable having a toning wire disposed in a toning lobe that is connected by a web to a main cable body. The preconnectorized cable includes a plug connector that allows the craft to quickly and reliably optically connect the cable. Before the plug connector can be attached to the end of the cable the toning lobe must be separated from a portion of the main cable body.
However, conventional toning lobes may not have been as readily or reliably separable from the main cable body as desired. At times, during separation of the toning lobe from the main cable body, the cable surface at the tear was not as smooth as desired after separating the toning lobe. In extreme cases, the toning lobes may have undesired separation from the main cable body or the toning wires may be inadvertently torn from their lobes without the desired separation at the web. In any event, leaving a poor tear and/or non-uniform surface at the point of removal can cause problems during the preconnectorization of the fiber optic cable. For instance, a poor tear or non-uniform surface where the tonable wire was removed may require further attention by the craft during connectorization to either remove the poorly torn section and/or use additional sealing elements, etc., to ensure environmental sealing of the cable in the connector. This is especially true for automated connectorization processes that require reliable and repeatable separation performance of the toning lobe. Thus, improved fiber optic cable designs incorporating a toning lobe that is easily separated from the main cable body without damage or leaving irregular surfaces are desirable.